Blood Rain and Mistakes
by Baka Gothic Kitsune
Summary: This is my first fic EVER, but I have a pretty good idea of where I'm gonna go with it.Warning:This is gonna be HieixKurama in later chapters!You have been warned!R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Can You Say Ooops!

A/N: OK! I've had this written for a while now, but I'm only just getting it posted. Unfortunately, now school's started and I'm not sure how long it'll take to get the other chapters coming. *sigh* I've already got the next 2 chapters written, but I don't intend to have them posted until I get at least 10 reviews! Also, this will be HieixKurama in later chapters and I don't wanna get burned for it, so if you don't like it, go find another fic that better suits your taste. R&R!  
  
Koenma looked up from the large stack of paperwork on his desk as an extremely nervous-looking ogre opened his office door. "Um . . . Lord Koenma, sir?" he said hesitantly.  
"What is it?" Koenma snapped. He was busy enough without any distractions; he still hadn't had his nap yet that day, and Botan was coming in a little while to discuss the new Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, who had just managed to defeat the four Saint Beasts with the help of Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Koenma just had to finish some of this paperwork before Botan arrived.  
"Um . . . ," the ogre looked even more nervous.  
"Well, ogre?! Spit it out already! I haven't got all day, ya know!" Koenma said. A sort of whimper escaped the ogre's mouth before he said, "She's back!"  
"Who's back?" Koenma asked irritably.  
The ogre stared at Koenma. "Sir! You . . . you've already forgotten?! Chishio's back! And if you don't mind my saying so, sir, she's pissed!! She says you gave her job away!"  
Koenma paled. He had forgotten. Before he could say anything, however, a loud, angry shriek came from somewhere else in the palace (Author's Self-Insertion: Where does Koenma live?! I think its a palace . . .). Koenma paled even more as he thought about what Chishio was probably doing to the other occupants of the palace and the palace itself. 'Dad's gonna kill me!' Koenma thought to himself. The ogre winced and took off running, shutting the door behind him.  
Seconds later, the door flew open, revealing one seriously pissed off half-youkai. Her waist-length purple-black hair was slightly disheveled. Her thin frame stood outlined in the doorway, gold-flecked, midnight-blue eyes glaring menacingly at Koenma.  
"Oh, Koenma-chan . . . ," she said in a mocking sweet tone of voice. "Have we forgotten something?" she asked, absently twirling a loose strand of hair around her right pointer finger.  
A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of Koenma's head. Biting down on his pacifier and mustering his courage, Koenma said, "No, Chishio. You're fired." Pissed was an understatement to describe the youkai who now stood over Koenma. "WHY, exactly, am I fired?" she asked through gritted teeth, anger just barely contained.  
"B-because," Koenma stammered, shrinking back in his chair," . . . you-you've been neglecting your duties as Spirit Detective."  
"NANI?!" she shrieked. "You gave me a couple months off, you little bastard!!"  
"Nani?" Koenma said. "No I didn't."  
This time Chishio could not control her anger. She lifted the toddler up by the front of his clothes. "Of course you did!" she said on the verge of strangling the little goddling. Instead, she put Koenma down, closed her eyes, and counted to ten in an attempt to calm herself.  
When she reopened her eyes, a great deal of the anger had subsided and in its place was her usual placid expression. "Koenma," she said as calmly as possible, "you said that there was no serious paranormal activity going on that would require a Spirit Detective and that I could have some time off. You also said that I didn't have to carry around that annoying little communicator and that if anything came up you would send that retarded, spoon-riding WENCH, Botan, to come get me! Do you remember any of this?!"  
"Come to think of it," Koenma said, "I did say that didn't I?"  
"Yes!" Chishio said, somewhat relieved. "So, do I get my job back?"  
"Gomen, Chishio. No can do. I've already hired a new Spirit Detective."  
She was speaking in that sweet tone of voice again. "Y'know Koenma-chan, it might be difficult, but its not impossible to kill a god," she said innocently, once again wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.  
Koenma paled, wondering if Chishio would really kill him. "Well what do you want me to do about this whole mess?" he asked.  
"FIX!IT!" she said forcefully. "I. Want. My. Goddamn. Job.BACK!I don't care how you fix it! I just want my stupid job back."  
Koenma brightened a bit as he heard her say that she didn't care how he fixed the problem. An idea came to mind.'I can dump this on Yusuke!!' Koenma thought gleefully.  
"Who's Yusuke?" Chishio asked suspiciously.  
"What?" Koenma asked."Oh damnit! I always forget about your abilities! I hate it when you do that! Can't you just stay in your own head for a change?!"  
"No," Chishio said simply.  
Koenma sighed. He should have known that she would read his mind. Her abilities as a psychic were amazing. Finally, he answered her question. "Yusuke is the guy we hired to take your place. Why don't you return to Ningenkai and work out some agreement with him?" Koenma asked hopefully. "Yusuke Urameshi. He goes to your high school I think..."  
Chishio tilted her head to one side as if considering the thought. Koenma shifted uncomfortably in his chair as her eyes stared unfalteringly, not at him, but through him. He knew she was searching his mind.  
"Alright," she said after what seemed, to Koenma, like an eternity.  
Koenma sighed with relief.  
"But," Chishio added quickly, "this had better work out. For your sake."  
Koenma sighed again and sagged in his chair as Chishio left his office.  
He reached for the phone. He had to warn Yusuke.  
  
A/N: Hey! What do you think of the first chapter?! The story may seem a little boring, but I promise! It WILL get better!! Just give it a couple chapters, OK?! Pleaze Review! Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, The Problems!

A/N: Hello ladies, gentlemen, youkai, and tenchi!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!! I'm sorry it took so long!! School sucks!! Anyway . . . Welcome to chapter 2!!!! First thing is first!! Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
KuramasKoibito (sorry! ^_^" Probably won't get to yaoi for a while yet!)  
  
Spooky Maho  
  
AkumaNoShine-TenshiNoShiroi (Wh00t! Glad to here from you guys!! ^__^)  
  
Tasha (Yay! Me likes cookies!! Too bad you live way out in the Boonies...Lol)  
  
Raei Dagger (Yeah...A lot of people say that about her name. Actually, Chishio means 'Blood' and Ame (her last name) means 'Rain'. So that's where part of the title came from)  
  
Kioko Yasu (Sorry for the delay!)  
  
RinRin-chan (I miss you!!)  
  
Noodle (No fwapping please! ^_^" Since I luv u so much, I'll put Batboy in one of my author's notes later on)  
  
Kawaii Kitsune (Special thanks 'cause your site 1st introduced me to yaoi!! Yay! Lol)  
  
JoIsBishMyoga (Thank you a whole big bunch for the help! Here's hoping that Chishio doesn't wind up a Mary-Sue!)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ok! That's it for thankies!! Also, for the common knowledge of the readers, there will be a lot of mention of some of my close friends who also enjoy this site!! The ones I've already mentioned above are:  
Spooky Maho, Noodle, RinRin-chan, and Tasha. On my profile, I will attempt to put an accurate description of all my fanfictioning friends for those who give a rat's ass. Also, keep in mind that no matter how it seems, this is not a KuramaxOC fic!! Trust me! Sooooooooooo...Without further ado, Chapter 2:  
  
Chishio sighed as she channeled some of her ki into forming a portal between the Reikai and the Ningenkai. She hadn't meant to be so mean to Koenma, but she had a right to be angry, didn't she?! She stepped through the portal and landed in the bedroom of her house, closing the portal behind her.  
  
"I'm home!" she said, already knowing she'd get no reply. She'd lived in that house by herself since she'd destroyed that f**king demon hunter and been hired by Koenma as Spirit Detective.  
  
She walked briskly over to her closet and pulled out a school uniform. During her time off, she'd skipped school a lot, but she wasn't too worried about it. She would be able to catch quickly enough by using her psychic abilities to learn the missed lessons from the minds of other students. Simple as pie!  
  
She set the clothes on a chair for the following morning and walked into the bathroom. She undid the buckles and laces on her black combat boots, and began taking off her clothes. She took a long, hot shower, before slipping into a black tank top and a pair of loose black shorts.  
  
She was exhausted, but decided against going to sleep without eating anything, so she trudged into the kitchen.  
  
After eating a hastily made sandwich, Chishio dragged herself back into her bedroom and was out like a light before she'd even hit the pillow.  
  
About three hours later, at approximately 2:15 a.m., she woke with a start, suddenly recalling something, as usually happens when one gets relaxed enough. She remembered something that Koenma had said.  
  
"Yusuke URAMESHI?!!!" Chishio shouted. "That can't be right!!! Koenma must have made a mistake! I must have heard wrong!! Urameshi can hardly go out of his own way to get his ass to school!!! How can he be the new Spirit Detective?!!" She couldn't believe it, but she knew that it must be true.  
  
She lay back on her bed and soon fell back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Chishio got up at 6:30 to get ready for school. After pulling on her school uniform and boots, she took a look at her reflection in the full length mirror that hung on her bedroom wall. She made a face. She hated these loathsome school uniforms. Why were these ningens so intent on making all of their children look the same?! She pulled her long dark hair into a loose knot at the nape of her neck, and then brushed her fingers against the black-stoned pendant, which she never removed from around her neck.  
  
Chishio walked out the door and headed toward the school, munching on a bit of toast and cursing Koenma for giving her job away, but she was soon pulled away from her thoughts, when she sensed her friend, Arisu's, approaching ki. She turned around, a huge fake smile plastered to her face, just as Arisu came up behind her.  
  
"Hi, Chishio!!" Arisu called.  
  
"Hello, Arisu! How've you been?" Chishio asked politely.  
  
"How've I been?!!" Arisu asked incredulously. "How've you been?!! You haven't been in school for nearly three months!! What happened?!"  
  
Chishio's smile faded slightly and she quickly scanned Arisu's mind. Her smile quickly returned, however, when she sensed the concern in Arisu's mind. Arisu was something of a naive moron, but she was a kind enough person and she meant well, so Chishio somehow managed to tolerate the girl's company, despite the fact that her nerves were badly grated upon by Arisu's constant chattering.  
  
"I'm fine," Chishio replied. "I've just been on vacation." Then, sensing Arisu's doubt, she added, "Really, Arisu. I'm fine."  
  
Arisu seemed to be reassured, and instantly began babbling about cute boys and the latest pop-stars. Chishio, needing something to block out Arisu's chirping voice, pulled out her CD player and put the headphones on, head nodding slightly to the hard rock beat.  
  
Chishio hardly even noticed that she had been walking until Arisu pulled the headphones off her head and announced, "We're here!!", and then, noticing the type of music Chishio had been listening to, added, "Honestly, Chishio!! I can't believe you listen to this stuff!! Its just so... so... loud and crude... I mean, I know you're cool, but how do you expect other people to know it if you don't listen to normal music?! Hey! Why don't you listen to this?" she asked, holding out a CD.  
  
Chishio groaned internally, but forced another smile and took the CD, already knowing that she wouldn't listen to it. She couldn't stand those pop-star bakas that Arisu listened to. She much preferred the metal and rock music. She'd gone to a few concerts and she loved hanging out at the night clubs that played rock music. Inari only knew that she'd had enough time, considering the fact that she slept right after school, but got up around eight p.m. and didn't go to sleep again untill nearly three in the morning. She was, after all, a nocturnal demon. You'd also have to consider the fact that she was really 100 and some years old, as opposed to the 14 or 15 years that she looked.  
  
Chishio wanted to say something along the lines of ,'Keep your f**king CD!! Stop chattering! And never come near me again, you annoying little ditz!!' Instead, she said, "Thanks for the CD Arisu. I'm sure I'll love it, but I think we'd better get going or we'll be late!!" She ran off toward her locker, thanking Inari that Arisu wasn't in any of her classes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
The day seemed to drag on forever, but Chishio was glad that she managed to learn all the lessons she'd missed so quickly.  
  
When the bell finally rang, announcing that school was out, Chishio raced to her locker (carefully avoiding Arisu) and was outside in seconds, waiting for Yusuke to exit the building.  
  
Moments later, she saw him walk out with a tall boy with orange hair. After quickly scanning the taller boy's thoughts, Chishio knew that the boy's name was Kazuma Kuwabara and that he had a strange fondness for kittens, but before she could learn more, her attention was drawn away by a strong ki suddenly being released.  
  
She turned and saw two boy's standing across the street. The first was tall with long red hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed oddly familiar...She turned her attention to the second boy. He was about 5 feet tall, had black spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle, crimson red eyes, and a white bandanna over his forehead. The energy had come from the first boy.  
  
Chishio then realized that Yusuke and Kuwabara were now headed toward the two new arrivals. She tuned in her youkai senses in order to hear what they were saying, but before they began speaking, the red haired boy bent down and whispered something to the smaller one beside him. Her senses were good, but not even she could hear what was said from such a distance.  
  
Then, without warning, she saw the raven haired boy look directly at her and in under a second, he was right in front of her. She smiled slightly at the mild look of surprise on his face as he realized that she had a dagger at his throat. Then, a slow smile replaced the look of surprise. She glanced down and realized that he had her pinned as well, his katana poised to jam through her insides.  
  
She glanced back at the other three boys. The red haired one was looking nervously at the blade she held at the smaller boy's throat. She pulled the blade away and slipped it back into the sheath she kept hidden in her combat boot. The red haired boy looked relieved. The dark haired boy, however, did not resheath his katana.  
  
--------------------~Yusuke's POV~-----------------  
Yusuke looked up when a burst of energy came at him from across the street. He looked up and saw Kurama and Hiei standing there and realized that the energy had been meant to get his attention.  
  
He and Kuwabara began walking toward them when Kurama bent down and whispered something in Hiei's ear. Suddenly, Hiei shot off in the direction of a girl standing a bit away.  
  
"Hey! That's Chishio!! She goes to school here!! Why's Hiei attacking her?!" Yusuke asked, as he approached Kurama.  
  
"Look," Kurama said simply.  
  
Yusuke looked and was amazed to see that the two fighters seemed evenly matched. Chishio was at Hiei's throat with a dagger and Hiei had his katana poised to strike.  
  
"Whoa!" Yusuke said. "She's as fast as Hiei! How can that be?!" He watched in amazement as Chishio took her blade from Hiei's throat and placed it in the side of her boot.  
  
Yusuke suddenly remembered the message that Koenma had left on his answering machine the night before. "Yusuke!! Are you there?!" Koenma's message had said. "Come on!! This is important!! Call either me or Botan on your communicator as soon as you can!!!"  
  
Yusuke, however, had been so tired when he got home that he had decided to put the call off until the next day, but he had forgotten about the message until just now. He suspected that this had something to do with what Koenma had needed to tell him . . .  
  
-------------------~Chishio's POV~------------------  
"Koenma sent me to talk to Yusuke," Chishio explained.  
  
"Hn," came as the boy's only response.  
  
Chishio noticed the other three boys were walking toward them. The red haired boy spoke first, "Hiei! Please don't kill her!! We're still on probation!! You know its a serious offense for a demon to kill a ningen!" Chishio smiled knowingly. She was able to read between the lines of what the boy had said. She knew that he must care for the shorter boy a lot more than he let on to others.  
  
Hiei (she assumed this was her assailant's name), however, still did not resheath his blade. Chishio had grown tired of this. She reached out with her mind and pulled the katana from Hiei's hands and returned it to its sheath. "Enough of that,"she said, ignoring the death glare Hiei was giving her. "I'm here to speak with Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. "Um...okay . . . ,"he said. She turned abruptly to face the redhead. "By the way," she said, "in case you hadn't realized, I'm no ningen."  
  
A smile formed on his face. "My apologies," he said.  
  
'Inari,' Chishio thought, "He's so familiar!!! He's so much like...' She mentally slapped herself for reminding herself of such painful memories. She looked up at him. "No problem," she said with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- AN: OK!! Here's the end of chapter two!! I hope you all like it!! Chapter three will be, for the most part, a big flashback from Kurama's POV. It'll just tell how Chishio and Kurama met. Also, even though I've hardly gotten this fic started, I've got a great idea for a sequel as well as a prequel. I also have another side fic (a one-shot song fic) written which will probably be posted soon. Also, I have an idea for a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic (TouyaxYuki of course!^_^). Unfortunately, my mind goes a lot faster than my pencil. Lol. ^_^" Anywayz, gomen, once again for taking so long to update!! R&R!! Sayonara!!  
~Baka Gothic Kitsune 


End file.
